my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
ZERO S01E11: Time is Zero
Episode 11: Time is Zero is the eleventh episode of Star Rider ZERO, an online written show by Haou1987. It began on December 13, 2013. When rumor gets out that an Agent of the FBI has been assasinated in the NYPD precinct, panic erupts in law enforcement with no-one trusting anyone. When new facts surface from the hands of Mark an attempt is made once again on his life, but because of it he is forced to relive some of his own and ZERO's memories. Characters introduced: '''Special Agent Tom Levin, Natalie "Talya" Borth '''Production and writing time: '''December 13, 2013 - February 3, 2014 Synopsis The NYPD precinct was crawling with officers. The Archives room was sealed off by the forensics to investigate the death of Special Agent Kate Milligan. With Captain Walton Brack and Officer Colin Harris out of the way, Jesse Levans is the agent in charge until either is back. As he oversees the ordening of evidence and the forensics looking over the body of Kate Milligan, Special Agent Jeremy Blake enters the precinct demanding a private chat with Jesse. Jesse tells him not now, there is more to handle then their personal problems. Agent Blake demands to know if the evidence has been handled. Jesse assures him there is nothing that will lead back to either of them. And their prime witness is as he can see dead, there is nothing to worry about now. Agent Blake says they will see how that goes until the scene has been processed. He had to let the Crime Scene team of the FBI take the lead in this due to one of their agents being dead. Jesse tells him they need to mislead the FBI on this, otherwise they hang for murder, conspiracy and treason. Agent Blake says he is working on it, but they may need some help of the bosses. Mark woke up on the couch. It was saturday, he slept a few hours over the time he was supposed to be at work. He splashes some water in his face in the kitchen sink when Emma comes in, asking if he really needs to get to work. Mark promises her it will only be for a few hours, he'll be back as soon as possible. As he makes himself a sandwich, Emma turns on the kitchen television, where a television report is shown of a criminal being impaled by two black arrows. The reporter tells the watchers the NYPD is assuming the Black Archer is back in town, taking care of mess, and Mark thinks to himself its weird, its absolutely against what the Archer was for. Mark finishes making his sandwich and turns to Emma, kissing her on the cheek, telling her he will be back as soon as possible. As he leaves the door, Emma starts to cry uncontrollably. Her children come, see Mark leave in the car and when Ben asks what happened, Anne tells him the last time Mark left like this, he didn't come home for weeks. The senior agent of the FBI office in New York, Special Agent Tom Levin enters the office and Jesse Levans asks Blake if the Special Agent is going to be a problem. Agent Blake tells him he may become a problem if he gets close to the investigation, they have to mislead him from here. Agent Levin tells Agent Blake he wants to see the crime scene right now. While Agent Blake leads Agent Levin to the crime scene, Jesse is approached by Officer Jessica Lamnon who carries a file for him, saying she found a trace of footage being erased from the archive data. It went unnoticed by CSI before, but she thought it was best if she brought it up to Jesse first. Jesse thanks her, blaming himself kinda for the fact that footage left a trace behind and that someone found it. At that point, one of the officers panicks and shoots himself in the foot, saying they are not safe here. A murder happened here in the precinct, a murder on a FBI agent, a FBI Agent on the case against the Cartel, it may mean they are all in danger now. While Jesse and Officer Lamnon try to calm down the officers, the criminal who was mowed down by two arrows was brought in, which brings another scare into the room with the Black Archer rumored to be back. Mark arrives at the office where he meets Ashley, who says a parcel was delivered with the post for him. He takes it with him to his office where he opens it, finding a set of gold-silver buttons in it. Remembering he had ordered them yesterday he places them at the side of the desk and opens his laptop to search for news updates when Horace Morrow comes in, telling him a murder has been taken place in the NYPD Precinct and he wants Mark and Ashley on it. Mark asks him who the victim is and he is surprised when he finds out it is the FBI Agent. Horace leaves the office and the moment Mark stands up and pulls out one of the buttons from the parcel, he feels a tiny needle with a fast acting substance attached to it. He starts to feel dizzy and uncontrollably grabs into the parcel again getting pierced by yet another set of needles, dropping him on the ground. When he starts to convulse, Ashley enters and runs over, calling Horace, trying to awaken Mark. Mark's implants shut down but ZERO doesn't activate either. Mark starts to move uncontrollably and Horace and Ashley both hold him down while a secretary calls for an ambulance. Half hour later Mark's body has calmed down on route to the same medical institute as where Captain Brack and Colin Harris are. Mark however is experiencing hallucinations, memory flashes from his earlier life. '''November 23, 1979 - New York - '''A four year old Mark enters the bedroom of his parents. His parents were arguing about their work. They cease arguing when they notice Mark having entered the bedroom, when Ellie tells Mark it is okay, it was something work, there was nothing he had to worry about. As Mark leaves the room, he hears his father speaking about how their friend is hunting the dragon still, they have sworn to keep it a secret, a secret they would hide carefully. Ellie tells him she knows, and their friend has been obsessed with the dragon ever since they came back from Vietnam. Anthony tells her they cannot let it happen again, General Briggs contacted him, there was a chance he might be deployed as an advisor to Afghanistan, due to certain developments that had a same signature as Vietnam. Mark has heard enough and leaves a little to quickly, which makes Anthony and Ellie realize he heard the whole thing. '''PRESENT - '''Mark was suddenly awake, but he was already in a car, being transported to a home, realizing the person sitting in front of the steering wheel is Ashley. Ashley tells him Horace ordered her to take him back to Emma's house. Mark says the last thing he wants to happen is worry Emma and the kids again. No, he can't go home until the hallucinations stop, until the poison has disappeared from his blood. Ashley tells him, thats fine, he will come to her house. Fearing that the hallucinations may cause ZERO to reappear, Mark tells her he can't risk hurting her or take to much of her time. Ashley tells him they are partners, she cares about him as much as Emma does. Mark says its not safe for her to be around him anyway, with the Cartel coming after him. Ashley tells him she was with him during the previous attempts, she will be fine. Mark tells her to drive him to his hotel. Ashley realizes Mark still has a key to his room there and says fine, she will head up a story on a girl in the East District who claims to have been away for 40 years, while in reality she was only missing for a month. Mark tells her interesting but she can head that up herself. Arriving in his hotel room, Mark places his laptop and bag on the bed, while feeling light headed again. He sits down on the bed and grabs his head, shouting it out, aware that noone can hear him. As he starts to convulse, ZERO starts to form around him as a protective shield, however, the moment ZERO touches Mark's skin, it is apparent something is wrong. Mark manages to get himself onto the bed, lying down as the tainted liquid armor of ZERO forms around him and he closes his eyes. As he lies down, the darkness he sees before him starts to rotate and stars appear before his eyes. '''UNKNOWN TIME - UNKNOWN LOCATION - A liquid form in a tube was convulsing. Two beings entirely made out of light, both radiating with golden energy, congratulating each other with the new spring of life, A new entity has sprung from the bowels of the gods. One of the two energy entities calls the other Mender II, while the one who is called Mender II, calls the other Mender I, says the first of the ZERO Generation has been born, the first of many. Mender I and Mender II hold hands, leading to a orb of gold liquid splitting onto the ground and into the tube where the liquid took form of a humanoid and Mender I names it Zero-0. Mender I tells Mender II the stars of Solarin are alligned, the gods have judged Zero-0 to be ready, ready to be sprung into their lifes. Both Menders hold their radiating hands against the tube, awakening the liquid form, transforming it into another entity like them. ZERO had been born. PRESENT - 'Mark wakes up with a shock. He had clearly seen what happened in the flashback, he just couldn't believe it. Those were not his memories, but ZERO's. Was the poison that was in the parcel, in the needle, a poison that activated the memories of ZERO as well. That couldn't be, he had been able to communicate with ZERO yes, but he never saw the memories of ZERO before. Was ZERO effected by the poison as much as he was? He tried thinking to ZERO, but nothing signalled him that ZERO actually heard him or wanted to react. No aquatic armor was forming, no water was reacting to Mark's calls. Mark stood up from the bed, but he was still dizzy, the effects were still there, Mark was still not free from the hallucinations caused by the poison. He was too dizzy, he had to get some water, but when he got out of the bed and on his two feet, he fell again. In the precinct, Tom Levin comes back up, informing Jesse and Jeremy about the fact that Agent Milligan had been shot and killed at close range and that it was a bullet from a service weapon, not from the NYPD but from the FBI. Jesse and Jeremy look at each other shortly before Jesse tells Agent Levin that someone from the FBI came by last night before Milligan was shot, it may have been that agent. Agent Blake agrees saying it may have been Agent Salwell, he was here last night to help out Agent Milligan. Agent Levin says he will look into it and tells Agent Blake to take the investigation over of Agent Milligan, this precinct is still a hotspot regarding the Mexus Cartel. Having bought themselves some time, Jesse tells Agent Blake they either need to disappear before Captain Brack returns or they need to find that Agent Salwell and eliminate him or buy him. Agent Blake tells him he already took care of that. At that moment two officers rush in with the body of another criminal shot with two arrows. Jesse tells Agent Blake to act quickly, otherwise they may end up like those criminals. Mark enables himself to stand up and get back on the bed again, resting and thinking what to do. He doesn't know what poison it was, he doesn't know who send it to him, he doesn't even know why ZERO was affected by it. As he lies down, his memory flashes back to his youth. '''March 15, 1991 - New York - '''A sixteen-year old Mark had just finished high school and was attending the final prom of their school. He had just entered the ballroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, finding himself face to face with Emma, much younger of course. She tells Mark he shouldn't start without him and Mark takes her hand and gives it a kiss, before leading her onto the dancefloor. Some people around them whistle and whisper and Emma just tells him to ignore them, she choose him not them. Mark says he still cannot believe Emma agreed to come as his date. Emma smiles, saying she falls for much more then cars and money, he has charm and is nice, which can't be said for Pete Ruksake, who tried to buy her a car if she wanted to come to the prom with him. Mark laughs and then gets pinched from behind finding himself face to face with Pete Ruksake who tells him he stole his prom date. After an argument, Pete punches Mark against the jaw, and Mark tackles him. Teachers pull them from each other and Pete swears Mark started the fight, but Emma steps in for Mark saying it was actually Pete who started it. Pete pulls himself loose from the teachers and drops into a table, destroying it. He angry walks away and Emma smiles, taking Mark's hand and says she will be with him always. '''PRESENT - '''Mark wakes up with a smile on his face, but realizes he can't move. ZERO must have been affected by his own memories, or either suffering from the poison more and more. Mark suddenly is released from the stunning and steps away from the bed, feeling light headed still, but able to walk at least. He gets a glass of water again and drinks it up in one drunk. He feels better after the last memory flash and wonders if the poison inserted was actually the trigger for the memory flashes. He wonders though why, after the last memory of ZERO, he is freely able to move. Would ZERO have sacrificed his own sanity and health to protect Mark? He decides to catch up with Ashley as he goes back downstairs. In the lobby, unbeknownst to Mark, he is being monitored by a security guard who calls Jesse Levans to tell him that the poison did not work and that Mark is on his way again. Jesse and Agent Blake are surprised and shocked by the news that Mark Wellace survived their attack against him and Agent Blake is annoyed by the fact that there are loose fodders scattered around New York and if they are pieced together, it will all come down on them. Jesse agrees and he says they need to replace the audio and video of the room if they want to stay in the clear. He needs to go pick up Captain Brack and Colin Harris, they need to see this too. As Agent Blake goes down to the archives, Jesse follows him with his gaze, knowing he must act quickly now. He accesses the video archives through a remote terminal just outside the lobby, which is used by non Police personell and he takes out a USB drive, placing it on the side, dropping a few files into it and taking it out. He then walks out of the precinct and to his car, making a phone call. Mark is on his way to catch up with Ashley, when he notices another passenger bus loses control and start spinning out of control. Up on instinct Mark reaches out and, augmented by his implants, he manages to slow down the bus. When the bus starts to catch fire, Mark so intently tries to focus on transforming into Star Rider ZERO, he is surprised and horrified that the liquid armor doesnt form completely around him, but his parts that are covered, are able to absorb some of the flames. Mark suddenly gets drowsy and falls back, holding his head, while he backs into an ally when the liquid armor forms around his head, making him experience another memory or flashback from ZERO. '''UNKNOWN LOCATION - UNKNOWN TIME - 'ZERO, now being a solid blue colored energy being with golden accents and some golden platings around its body, was standing opposite of a solid white-black energy filled being who was hovering over a large plateau above a ruined city. ZERO raised his hands, speaking perfectly clear, adressing the other being as Omnicron, saying he went to far. Omnicron laughs loud raising his fists and strings of energy grab ZERO smacking him on the ground. ZERO tells Omnicron he has gone to far now. Omnicron tells him he cannot be stopped, this world is doomed, Solarin is next. ZERO jumps up and engages Omnicron in an energy-focussed fight, saying Solarin is off bounds. ZERO manages to overpower Omnicron and seal it within a light orb after which Mender I and Mender II appear saying he has fulfilled his purpose, now he must become the Orb Guardian of the prison Omnicron is trapped in. ZERO places his hands on the light orb, but Omnicron's hand reaches out and electrifies ZERO, knocking him back. The light orb disappears and ZERO remains on the ground motionless. '''PRESENT - '''Mark manages to return to the bus, and pulls out the driver, before the bus explodes. The driver thanks him, while the people surrounding the bus recognize him as being the one who was there to save a bus weeks ago and how he was the reported who was shot. Trying to get away without being cornered by the people, Mark is bothered by the last memory he had access to from ZERO and more importantly the information he could gather from it. ZERO seemed to be the guardian of something, a socalled Orb Guardian, but where is the Orb? And if ZERO is here, may this Omnicron fellow come to Earth as well? Or maybe even is on Earth already. And in that case what kind of consequences could it have for the Earth? He decides to go home and takes out his phone, only to find himself face to face with a picture of Anne when she was young. This triggers a last and final memory in him, a memory of one of the happiest moments of his life. '''March 3, 1998 - New York - Mark enters the hospital, hoping he is not to late, saying his work as the new junior editor of the New York Herald had him caught in traffic and the nurse interrupts him, telling him he is fine and can go to his wife immediately. Mark enters the room, where his wife is about to enter labor. He puts on a doctor's coat handed to him by a nurse and stands at the side of his wife while she gives birth to their first child. When the child is out, Mark and Emma enclose the child, a girl, into their arms, calling her Anne, smiling that they did it, they got their first child now. After doing some tests, the doctor and the nurse leave them alone for some time with their newborne child. Mark says this is the best moment of his life sofar, Emma agrees, saying she hopes they will have many more as they look at their new daughter. PRESENT - '''Agent Blake was in the archives when he was working on removing the video's when he heard a noise behind him. He grabbed a hold of his gun and finds himself face to face with Agent Levin and the police force. Agent Levin warns him not to pull the gun, they know what happened, they have seen the footage. They have seen how Agent Milligan was shot and killed by him. Jesse comes down as well and as Agent Blake tries to pin it on him, Jesse reveals he had shown the footage to Agent Levin, that combined with the records of Agent Blake being down here at that time, is enough to know it was him. Agent Blake, realizing Jesse betrayed him and feels cornered, says he will take Jesse down with him and raises his weapon. Agent Levin and the accompanying officers open fire on Agent Blake, killing him. As he drops on the ground, Agent Levin tells the officers they are done here and they all move up. Upstairs Captain Brack tells the FBI to clear his office, with no more suspected moles, they can finally put the final nail in the Cartel's operations' coffin here in New York. To be continued ... '''After credits - A watery surface is revealed above the ground as something is moving in the water. Something unseen. A voice tells that something it is time. They are here, a new world, a new world to discover, a new world to mend to their will. As the something unseen moves through the water, a hand plunges in the water and the unseen something bonds itself to the hand. When the hand moves outside the water, it is revealed to be the hand of Mark, who was in Goodison Park with Ashley. Trivia *First episode in which the most important part focusses mostly on the flashbacks to Mark's life and ZERO's past instead of the prime focus being the present. *This episode gives the first step into the presence of a new short-episode series as well, involving a girl and her mysterious abscence from the world. *The post-credits scene is the second post credits scene in the series. This scene was actually the very scene in which ZERO bonded with Mark in Episode 2, but seen from the point of view from ZERO. Seasons 1 - 2 Episodes 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13